doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Sarah Jane Adventures
thumb|Logo de la serieThe Sarah Jane Adventures es un spin-off de Doctor Who, producido por la BBC Gales para CBBC, protagonizada por Elisabeth Sladen y creada por Russell T. Davies. El programa se centra en las aventuras de una periodista de investigación Sarah Jane Smith y sus compañeros. La serie debutó en la BBC One con un especial de 60 minutos el 1 de Enero de 2007. La primera temporada se emitió a finales del 2007, en su estructura normal con historias en dos partes de 30 minutos. En Enero de 2010, la BBC anunció que estaba buscando un nuevo productor para la serie. Mientras tanto la temporada cuatro estaba produciéndose en Marzo de 2010, y también la mitad de la temporada cinco se produjo en bloque, esperando que al principio de 2011 se rodara la segunda mitad de la temporada cinco. La protagonista Elisabeth Sladen, falleció el 19 de Abril de 2011, con 6 episodios de la temporada cinco completados y esperando fecha de emisión. La BBC en un comunicado hecho unos días después de la muerte de Sladen explicó que no se continuaría la serie y que los episodios filmados serían emitidos. La serie presenta las aventuras de la periodista Sarah Jane Smith y su hijo adoptado Luke, con sus amigos Maria Jackson, Clyde Langer, y después Rani Chandra. Cuentan con el apoyo de un supercomputador Mr. Smith y también de K9. Producción Los productores ejecutivos para The Sarah Jane Adventures son Russell. T. Davies y Julie Gardner. Susie Liggat produjo Invasion of the Bane, aunque Matthew Bouch produjo la serie, Phil Collinson ostentó el título de productor de la serie. Gareth Roberts escribió en Doctor Who Magazine: “Este será un gran drama, que nadie piense que es “sólo” un programa de niños.” Desarrollo En el 2006, la cadena infantil de la BBC expresó su interés en producir un spin-off de Doctor Who. Su idea inicial era la de una serie basada en la idea de un joven'' Doctor Who'', pero Russell T. Davies puso objeciones a esta idea. Ya que según Davies, la idea de un Doctor con catorce años, en Gallifrey, inventando destornilladores sónicos, quitaba el misterio y la intriga sobre quién es y de dónde viene. Entonces Davies sugirió una serie sobre la compañera del Doctor Sarah Jane Smith. El personaje de Sarah Jane, interpretado por Elisabeth Sladen, apareció en Doctor Who desde 1973 al 1976, junto a Jon Pertwee como el Tercer Doctor y después junto a Tom Baker, como el Cuarto Doctor. Un episodio piloto de otro spin-off de Doctor Who, K9 and Company, se hizo en 1981, con Sarah Jane y el perro robot K9; sin embargo, la serie no se realizó. Sarah Jane y K9 han vuelto a Doctor Who en diferentes medios varias veces, los mejores ejemplos el especial 20 aniversario de la serie The Five Doctors y el episodio del 2006 Reunión escolar, ambos admitiendo el episodio piloto de'' K9 and Company'', como canon del whoniverso en el que se establece que Sarah Jane tiene a su lado a K9. Al mismo tiempo del episodio Reunión escolar empezaron a surgir informes de un spin-off, que tenían como titulo Sarah Jane investigates. K9 ahora K9 Marca IV, apareció solamente dos veces en la primera temporada: durante el episodio piloto y otra vez brevemente al final de la temporada, The Lost Boy (junto con una breve aparición en Journey's End). La decisión de no incluir a K9 se debió al desarrollo coincidente de la serie de televisión K9, que no está asociada con la BBC y que más allá del propio K9 no tiene muchas conexiones con Doctor Who. Sin embargo, a pesar de la competición con el otro spin-off que debutó en el 2009, K9 apareció en The Sarah Jane Adventures en la tercera temporada. En febrero de 2009, la BBC anunció que un mini-episodio de The Sarah Jane Adventures se emitiría el 13 de marzo de 2009, como parte del Comic Relief Red Nose Day. Esto hace de The Sarah Jane Adventures el primer spin-off de la franquicia Doctor Who en hacer un episodio especial. En un discurso en los premios BAFTA en marzo de 2009, Davies reveló que la producción de la tercera temporada estuvo a punto de cancelarse tres veces ante los recortes presupuestarios de la programación infantil en la BBC. La tercera temporada empezó a emitirse en octubre de 2009. La serie recibió las mejores audiencias, con la aparición especial de David Tennant como el Doctor, y la mantuvo durante la temporada. Doctor Who Magazine, anunció en su número 412, que se estaba preparando una cuarta temporada. En marzo de 2010, la BBC la anunció oficialmente. Se confirmó que Russell T. Davies seria el productor ejecutivo, y Brian Minchin se unió a la producción y Phil Ford como co-productor. Se confirmaron los mismos miembros del reparto que habían participado en la tercera temporada. Según DWM 425, la producción de la serie sufrió un cambio en la programación en el 2010, y se produjo la cuarta temporada y la mitad de la quinta en un solo bloque, durante la primavera-verano de 2010, y con el proyecto de filmar el resto de la quinta temporada más tarde. El 24 de junio de 2010 BBC News, anunció que la producción de Doctor Who y de The Sarah Jane Adventures iba a trasladarse al complejo de la BBC Wales Drama village, localizado en Cardiff a partir del 2012, indicando que se realizarían más temporadas más allá de la quinta. Sin embargo, el inesperado fallecimiento de Elisabeth Sladen el 19 de abril de 2011, dio como resultado la cancelación de la serie. Reparto Principal *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Luke Smith - Tommy Knight *Maria Jackson - Yasmin Paige (Temporada 1 y 2) *Clyde Langer - Daniel Anthony *Rani Chandra - Anjli Mohindra (Temporada 2 a 5) *Mr. Smith - Alexander Armstrong Secundario *K9 Marca IV - John Leeson *Alan Jackson - Joseph Millson (Temporada 1 y 2) *Crissie Jackson - Juliet Cowan (Temporada 1 y 2) *Gita Chandra - Mina Anwar (Temporada 2 a 5) *Haresh Chandra - Ace Bhatti (Temporada 2 a 5) *Kelsey Hooper - Porsha Lawrence-Mavour Televisión Especiales *''Invasion of the Bane'' (Episodio piloto) Año Nuevo 2007. *''From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love'' - Comic Relief Red Nose Day Miniepisodio 2009. Temporadas *Temporada 1 – 2007 *Temporada 2 – 2008 *Temporada 3 – 2009 *Temporada 4 – 2010 *Temporada 5 – 2011 Continuidad Conexiones con Doctor Who *Como hemos dicho antes Sarah Jane Smith tiene una larga historia relacionada con Doctor Who, ha viajado con el Tercer y el Cuarto Doctor desde 1973 al 1976, y ha tenido apariciones en The Five Doctors y en Reunión escolar (este es el episodio que llevó a pensar en hacer un spin-off). También apareció en'' A girl’s best friend, el episodio piloto de un spin-off que no llegó a producirse en 1980, ''K9 and Company. *También K9 tiene una larga historia con Doctor Who, aunque el modelo que puede verse en esta serie fue presentado en Reunión escolar. *El pintalabios sonico de Sarah Jane es un artefacto similar al Destornillador sónico del Doctor, y de hecho se lo dio él. *Los Sontarans son referenciados en Eye of the Gorgon, y aparecieron en The Last Sontaran y Enemy of the Bane. *Se hacen varias referencias a UNIT, hay una foto del Brigadier en la pared del ático de Sarah Jane (TV: Invasion of the Bane, Revenge of the Slitheen), también puede verse en el ático un libro que se llama UNIT (TV:'' Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?) y un policía le dice “Tiene usted unos amigos muy poderosos”, cuando Sarah Jane está detenida (TV: ''The Lost Boy). El Brigadier apareció en la segunda temporada en el 2008. *Sarah Jane Smith apareció junto a Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Donna Noble, el Capitán Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Jackie Tyler, el Doctor y el Doctor meta-crisis, en los episodios de la cuarta temporada de Doctor Who La Tierra robada y Journey's End. K9 también aparece en Journey's End. *Sarah Jane también aparece brevemente en El fin del tiempo. *Luke Smith también aparece en La Tierra robada / Journey's End y en El fin del tiempo. *El Décimo Doctor aparece en unas imágenes en un flashback en Secrets of the Stars y en un flash-forward en The Mad Woman in the Attic, y David Tennant aparece como estrella invitada interpretando al Doctor en The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith. *El Brigadier menciona haber luchado contra Daleks, Cybermen, Autons y Zygons en Enemy of the Bane. *UNIT hace su primera aparición en la serie en Enemy of the Bane. *Tom Baker y Jon Pertwee aparecieron en los flashbacks en The Mad Woman in the Attic. Ellos también aparecieron en Death of the Doctor junto a David Tennant, Patrick Troughton y William Hartnell. *Matt Smith apareció como estrella invitada interpretando al Doctor y Katy Manning volvió a su papel de Jo Grant en Death of the Doctor. Conexiones con Torchwood *El nombre de Rhys Williams puede verse en un personaje en Revenge of the Slitheen. *Los Arcateenianos aparecieron previamente en Greeks Bearing Gifts. *El Instituto Pharos se menciona en Torchwood: Los niños de la Tierra. Crossover de Alienígenas Desde Doctor Who *Raxocoricofallapatorianos (TV: Aliens of London / La Tercera Guerra Mundial, Boom Town y El fin del tiempo)''.' *Graske (TV: Attack of the Graske, La música de las esferas y El fin del tiempo). *Sontaran (TV: The Time Warrior, etc). *Judoon (TV: Smith y Jones, etc). A Doctor Who *Uvodni (TV: La Pandórica se abre). Desde Torchwood *Arcateenianos (TV: Regalo envenenado). Novelas Temporada 1 *''Revenge of the Slitheen'' *''Eye of the Gorgon'' *''Warriors of Kudlak'' *''Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?'' *''The Lost Boy'' Temporada 2 Hasta la fecha solo dos de las historias de la segunda temporada se han convertido en novelas. *''The Last Sontaran'' *''The Day of the Clown'' Temporada 3 *''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'' Solo una de las seis historias se han novelado. Temporada 4 En agosto de 2010 se anunciaron dos novelizaciones basadas en los episodios The Nightmare Man y Death of the Doctor que serían publicadas en noviembre de 2010. Sin embargo el 18 de septiembre de 2010, Penguin Character Books canceló de repente el lanzamiento sin dar ninguna razón. Hasta ahora no han sido editados. Audiolibros 2007 *''The glittering storm'' de Stephen Cole *''The thirteenth stone'' de Justin Richards 2008 *''The time capsule'' de Peter Anghelides *''The ghost house'' de Stephen Cole 2009 *''The shadow people'' de Scott Handcock *''The white wolf'' de Gary Russell 2010 *''Deadly woodland'' de Jason Arnopp *''Wraith world'' de Cavan Scott y Marck Wright Todas las historias son narradas por Elisabeth Sladen interpretando el papel de Sarah Jane. en:The Sarah Jane Adventures ru:Приключения Сары Джейн fr: ro:Aventurile lui Sarah Jane Smith Categoría:Sarah Jane Adventures Categoría:Spin-offs de Doctor Who Categoría:Resúmenes de televisión